My Dirty Little Secret
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Miley and Oliver hook up everyday after school, and they both have a boyfriend and girlfriend. Just a little songfic I thought up to the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. R


**I dont know if this is done alot, but I had the idea, and I just felt like writing a oneshot to this song because it goes well. When I first thought of it, a Liley story came to mind, but i dont like to write those type of stories, so I made it a Moliver story. Enjoy!**

**Dirty Little Secret: A Moliver Songfic**

"Miley, this is crazy we can't keep doing this!"

"Sure we can! It's like our own little secret…."

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Miley kissed me, and I didn't fight back. I liked Miley…a lot. But the problem was, I was dating Lilly, and I have been dating her for so long that I don't want to break up with her. I like her too much, but I also like Miley.

"But Miley, this 'secret' has gone on for…months now!"

"Then break up with Lilly."

"N-no…I can't do that to her!"

She backed away from me "Then you are the only one that needs to know about this. Do you like me?"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Of course I do. I like you a lot."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I think keeping this from Lilly and you keeping this from Jake."

"If you don't like it, then you don't have to do it." She backed away and waited for to walk out of the door. Instead, I stormed up to her, grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

-----------------------------

"Oliver, do you want to come over after school?" Lilly asked me. Miley was next to her, giving me a look that said 'no.'

"I'm kind of busy. I have a lot of homework to do…"

"But I never see you Ollie…" She came up to me and gave me a kiss. Miley's face turned red.

"I know Lilly, I know. But I promise I will come over tonight." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to my locker. I saw Lilly walk away, probably going to hers. Once Lilly was out of sight, Miley came over.

"Hey Ollie." Miley said in a seductive voice. "You coming to my house after school."

I smiled. "Yep!" I knew it was wrong to do this, but, it felt good to be bad. And I couldn't end it with Lilly, she was just too fragile.

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

-----------------------------

I pushed her down onto her bed. Her dad wasn't home; it was like this everyday after school. I kissed her, and then started kissing her neck. She loved it. She pushed me off of her, grabbed my shirt with her two hands, and slammed me again the wall, all without breaking the kiss. It was amazing, I never did anything like this with Lilly, and I think that's why I liked Miley so much. She had a lot more confidence.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

"Oliver, I love this more and more with each and every day." She whispered to me in my ear. We were now lying on her bed, still kissing softly.

_The way she feels inside_

"Same here Miles. I'm not gonna lie to you."

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

"Maybe its time that we…tell Lilly." She said. I stopped kissing her.

"But she'll hate you…and me."

"I know, but-"

"Miley, everyday I want to tell her, I lie in bed awake thinking if I should tell her. Some days, I want to, some days I don't. The guilt eats away my flesh.

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie _

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

I was then starting to have those guilty thoughts again, and so my Miley. I kissed her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

"Miley, you're my dirty little secret_."_

"And you're mine."

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

"Miley…My dirty little secret." And we kissed.

**So I hope that was good and I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and check out my other stories too! **


End file.
